


sweet serial killer

by ctrl_plus_c



Series: Rarepair Week except im extremely late for it [4]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Despair, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, Rough Sex, Soda Kazuichi-Centric, Trans Soda Kazuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl_plus_c/pseuds/ctrl_plus_c
Summary: In despair, there is only one hope. For Souda, it's the ever loyal Komaeda Nagito.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Soda Kazuichi
Series: Rarepair Week except im extremely late for it [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926454
Kudos: 42





	sweet serial killer

**Author's Note:**

> Komaeda doesnt go to the WoH but he does have the same outfit.

Souda knew that, after so much time spent together, things would never change. Even if everyone else went through the New World program and recovered from their despair, he never wanted to. He'd never felt so alive, never felt as good as he did when he impaled an innocent person with a socket wrench. Komaeda was ever supportive, happily clapping for him after every murder and offering his body for Souda to ravage, like a sacrifice to a benevolent god.

He'd never liked Komaeda before despair, he'd thought Komaeda was the bane to his existence. Until he was proven wrong. When Sonia rejected him over and over, when Tanaka tried to show sympathy but was unable to go against Sonia in fear of losing her. Maybe he still held some kind of respect for Tanaka, but if anything, he missed Kuzuryu. He missed the days with Komaeda and Kuzuryu, when it was just them together and nothing else. Unlike Sonia, Kuzuryu and Komaeda still loved him when he came out. 

Of course they got separated when they fell into despair. Kuzuryu went off to lead his clan and Pekoyama to fight the last remaining hopes. Souda got stuck with Komaeda. In the beginning it was hell, he hated Komaeda more than he hated Enoshima for killing Nanami. But Komaeda reminded him of hope daily, in his own sick and twisted words, he reminded Souda that everything would be okay one day as hope always won in the end.

Plopping down on a couch that belonged to a corpse on the floor, he searched for the TV remote before finding it and turning it on. The first channel was a news station currently on a commercial break. Komaeda quickly joined him, and for the moment, all Souda could focus on was the tightness of his jeans and the leash he wore because Souda liked it. A mound of miraculously fluffy white hair, soft yet horribly tangled, sat upon his head. Sometimes it was used like reigns, being pulled on until Komaeda cried (whether it was from pleasure or pain, Souda hadn't had the care to ask)

He moved closer to his lucky friend, grabbing him by his bony hips and pulling him into his lap. Komaeda was skinny beyond belief, and it had only gotten worse when he fell into despair. As much as Souda tried to make him eat, nothing seemed to ever work. His skinny, frail, delicate body wouldn't heal. He looked like he was made of glass, and had the looks of a porcelain doll. Komaeda was pretty, besides the fact his ribs pushed against his skin like they wanted to burst through.

Situating Komaeda on his lap, chest-to-chest, it was just them in that moment. Even the TV could be drowned out as long as he was staring into the muted green of Komaeda's eyes. There was nothing better than this, than being with him, than kissing him and knowing that all of this beautiful work of art belonged to him.

 _"We have a message from a girl who recently came out of the New World Program, who goes by the name 'Sonia Nevermind.'"_ Souda moved Komaea to the side, taking a look at the TV. A girl, her hair tied up into a neat ponytail with a sparkly black bow holding it in place stood on camera, staring at the camera with a serious gaze. He immediately frowned and went to move Komaeda back in the way, but even with his sight of her gone he couldn't block out her voice.

 _"My name is Sonia. You all know me as one of the fearsome Remnants of Despairs. I have come with a message. Me and the others would greatly appreicate it if our good friend Souda Kazuichi were to come home and go through the program as we have."_ He glared at the television screen behind Komaeda before deciding to take out his angry on the other boy, taking a hand to his cloud-like locks and grabbing onto them, ravaging his mouth with his teeth.

Sonia didn't want him back. It was most likely a ploy made by the others to try and get him back. Maybe they had a deal set and this was just part of a bigger plan. He didn't care the reason, as he knew he wasn't going back. He was happy here, with Komaeda, with a life of crime and blood. 

He wasn't going back to Sonia.


End file.
